List of unproduced Continent Animation projects
This is a list of unmade and unreleased animated projects by Continent Animation. Some of these projects were, or still are, in development limbo. 1940s Aladdin and His Lamp In 1941, after hearing the success of Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs movie, Universal's first animation studio Walter Lantz Productions wanted to get into feature animation by having their first feature film called Aladdin and His Lamp, based on the famous tales of Aladdin. It was set to star the voices of comedy duo Abbott and Costello. However, after hearing that one of their rivals Fleischer Studios' film Mr. Bug Goes to Town failed at the box office, Aladdin never made it to actual production. Untitled Lantz project In the late 1940s, Walter Lantz attempted to do a feature film again, but it never came to fruition. 1950s ''The'' Succubus' In 1955, Walter Lantz acquired the rights to Honore de Balzac's short story The Succubus and turned into an animated feature film. However it was scrapped following production problems. 1960s ''Temple's Voyage'' Walter Lantz Productions is developing a original fantasy-adventure feature film project made from scratch in 1961, and it was to be about a man who voyaging through the temple. It was put on hold due to script issues. ''Green River'' In 1963, Walter Lantz announced a feature film project that was entitled Green River. It was a fantasy-adventure about the untold story of a man who was held in a green river, who encountered his sword. The project was abandoned due to creative difficulties. ''All Alone'' This proposed feature was to be an adaptation of Claire Huchet Bishop's 1953 children's book "All Alone" involving a ten-year old man sent by his father with their three cows. Lantz offered the rights to the book in 1964, but Universal rejected it. ''Black Fox of Lorne'' This proposed feature was an adaptation of the 1956 children's novel by Marguerite de Angeli and it was about tenth century Viking twins who shipwreck on the Scottish coast. ''The Great Cat'' This proposed film was about a great cat who slept and it was awake during the day and it walks with a human and had seen any friends. ''Danny Dunn and the Anti-Gravity Paint'' This proposed film was based on the first book of the Danny Dunn series by Raymond Abrashkin and Jay Williams and its about Danny creating an anti-gravity paint and constructs a spaceship. ''All the Proud Tribesmen'' In 1968, Walter Lantz acquired the rights to the 1959 novel All The Proud Tribesmen and turned into an animated feature film. It was scrapped due to production problems. 1970s ''Kenny's Window'' This proposed feature film from Walter Lantz was to be an adaptation of the 1956 novel by Maurice Sendak about the story of the young boy's quest for a garden that he sees in his dream. ''The Black Pearl'' An adaptation of the 1967 novel by Scott O'Dell which centered on Ramon Salzar who was living with his family in Baja, California and Blas was the most famous pearl dealer in the region. When the time had come to green-light his project, Walter Lantz's leaders decide to approve Baboushka and the Three Kings to production. 1980s ''Force Frontal'' This proposed film is about a men who lived in a team of six members in outer space called the Force Frontal. ''Slakubaska'' The story is a fantasy-adventure was to be set in Japan, about a man who is considered to be Slakubaska, in order to defeat a villian. ''Free Skate'' Continent considered producing an animated feature film about a man who expirementing with skateboarding. However the film was never materialized. 1990s ''Robot Attack!'' The story focused on how humans attacked giant robots who defeat anything to live on to outer space. Steve Samono wrote the first pitch, but Universal executives refuse to approve the pitch.